New Year's Party at Cerulean City
by Neith Mistress
Summary: New Year's fic. It's that time of year, massive party, familiar faces, lots of suitors and tons of alcohol. Misty wants to flee from all of that, but she doesn't want to disappoint her sisters. Can Misty survive pressure and will she get help? Read and review!
1. 5 days to go

**5 days before New Year's Eve**

.

"Damn it!" Voice echoed through pool room inside of Cerulean Gym. "Ok. Who left chairs in middle of doors?!"

I cringed hearing it all way to aquarium. I wasn't responsible anything, but I still expected someone to storm down the hallway. Christmas passed and workers managed to clean all mess left from Christmas party. I was grateful that I didn't have to see it. I spent my Christmas in Hoenn with my dear friend May and her family and I did it only because I couldn't stand by and watch as my sisters turned gym into disco. Sometimes I wanted to run away from home just like I did seven years ago. I shook my head, frowning at my thoughts, and I went to check on rest of my Pokemon.

.

"Misty!" Another yell came as I went through paper work one hour later. It seemed like yelling is only way of communication today.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"Drag your lazy ass to pool room!" I recognised voice of Lily. "Now!" Yelling slowly started to turn into screaming.

Keep calm. Keep calm. I abandoned papers and I dashed through hallway that lead to gym. As I entered pool room, I thought that I'll have heart attack. "What the hell?!" I yelled. Place was mess! "What have you done?!"

"We are making preparations for party." Violet replied as my eyes fell on her. She tied her blue hair and she was in working clothes. As I looked better, all three sisters were dressed like that, only difference was color of their hair. It was strangest sight that I ever saw.

I blinked. "What? What party? Place isn't even clean from your previous party and you plan to held another!"

"Well duh. New Year is in five days and we are holding party for New Year's Eve." Daisy replied.

My eyes widened. No, not again. "Are you out of your minds?! Why did you called workers to clean everything out when you planned to held another party?"

"We can't have same decorations! That would be unprofessional." Lily replied.

I put both hands over my face. "I'm calling back workers and I leave rest to you, I don't wanna have anything with this party."

"Party breaker." Violet spat. "But don't think that you'll get out of this one Misty. You are Sensational Sister. You been avoiding your duties for too long."

"And what duties would that be?" I raised my eyebrow. "Look cheap and pout for camera?"

They were left speechless and I used it as opportunity to escape away from them.

.

I walked through city without destination. I passed park and I saw family's having nice time. Guilt washed over me like cold shower. My sisters were impossibly annoying, but they were my sisters, they were only family I had. I dug through pocket to find my phone and I went on search for number. I dialled and waited.

"Hello. Misty Waterflower on the phone." I said. "I still have few jobs for workers at the gym." I had feeling that I'm gonna regret my kindness.


	2. 3 days to go

3 days before New Year's Eve

.

I watched as workers placed massive glass over swimming pool and I hoped that it will be thick enough to hold weight of who knows how many people. My sisters send out so many invitations and set so many commercials on radio that I lost count. I just wondered how did they managed to get best DJ in Kanto, I was sure that he'll turn them down, but I didn't want to hear story behind it.

"That goes on celling." I said as workers bring in Christmas lights. Pool room finally started to look like something and I hoped that workers will manage to finish on time.

"Are you putting Christmas tree as well?" One worker asked.

"No, there will be small Christmas trees on tables for VIP guests. Big trees would only take up valuable space." I explained and worker nodded, continuing with work.

"Misty." Call came from behind and I turned to see my sisters walking in with their hands full.

"Someone's been busy." I replied, of course that they were shopping.

"We can't have party without proper dresses." Violet replied.

"Speaking of dresses, do you have one?" Lily looked at me.

"Tell me that no is wrong answer." I frowned.

"What?!" Daisy raised her voice. "No, no, no. You are coming with us, like, this second."

I stared. "What? No! I can't leave now! If you didn't notice, I'm supervising work here."

"Workers know what to do, but dress can't wait and you can't to party without dress." Daisy replied.

"Can't I borrow one of yours?" I asked.

"No!" All three answered at same time

"Two rules for New Year's party are this: it has to be something new and it has to be something red." Lily added.

"Yeah, don't you know that if you don't wear something red that you'll have bad luck?" Violet scolded.

"Superstition." I mumbled.

"It's not superstition. It's connected to love life. If you don't wear something red, love won't come to you that year." Daisy said.

"Right." I huffed.

"It's true!" Lily replied. "I went to one party without anything red and for the whole year I had bad luck in love."

"Okay, okay!" I raised my hands in defeat. "Take me shopping, but please stop with that superstitions." I complained.

"I knew that we could reason with you." Daisy smiled and I knew that I'll be their Barbie doll for the rest of the day.

.

I found myself being dragged to mall and I frowned when I saw that it was more than crowdie. My sisters seemed to know where to take me and I knew that it was late to complain. I undressed and dressed back again at least fifty times, but neither dress seemed to fit me or was ugly. We spend whole afternoon in mall while I tried dress after dress. Currently, I was in tight yellow dress that was sleeveless and that reached ankles. I looked at mirror and frowned. "No! I look like chicken in this one." I really wished that I could be on journey right now, with Ash and Brock just like in old days. I missed them both, specially Ash.

"Come on Misty. There must be some dress that you like!"

I sighted and I turned around to look through store. Ugly, ugly, to short, ugly, ugly. My eyes scanned through dresses and then stopped when I noticed flash of blue. I ignored my sisters as I walked to that dress and pulling it out, cerulean color dominated in my hands. I rushed back to changing room, ignoring my sisters in process and after few minutes, I let my hair down and I finally came out. My sisters gasped in sync.

"What do you think?" I asked as I looked at mirror. To me, dress was perfect. It was ending little above my knees and it hugged my figure just perfectly. It was sleeveless while at same time it had turtleneck style.

"Well we definitely know who will be star of the party." Violet clapped.

"Wow sis, you look sensational." Lily replied.

"It seems like you finally picked something that will make every man droll after you." Daisy wickedly smiled.

I ignored them as I checked prize. "I can't afford it."

"Yes you can." Lily grinned.

"Think of it as Christmas present from us." Violet added.

"What?" I blinked.

"You heard us right." Daisy smiled. "We spend, like, whole afternoon in stores, there is no turning dawn now."

My vision cloud from sudden moist in my eyes. "Thanks guys."


	3. 1 day to go

**1 day before New Year's Eve**

.

I walked into pool room and I was more than satisfied. Place was neat and work was nearly finished. Only thing left to place were tables for VIP guests. I looked up to glass dome that acted like celling and roof. Christmas lights were on and worker checked if every light was lit. I looked back at swimming pool and I saw light coming from somewhere underwater. Daisy talked how she wanted special dance floor, but I didn't know that she ordered to put lights. I walked closer and I saw more light sources than one. I couldn't wait to see the bill.

"Miss Misty Waterflower?" Voice came from behind me and I turned to see young man dressed like Santa.

"Yes, it's me." I replied.

"We just delivered drinks and your sisters sent me here." Man replied.

"Right!" I replied. "Drinks will go into storage. I'll show you way."

"Sure miss. You'll just need to sign here." Man replied and handed me papers with pencil.

I took papers and read through. For a moment I wanted to kill my sisters, again! They ordered mostly alcohol! Juice and sparkling water was on very end of list and in very small amount.

I sighted, signing papers.

"Looks like you are in for a wild party." Delivery man joked.

"I just hope that I'll have a gym after it." I replied. "Anyway, let me show you where to put all that poison." I added and started to lead a way.

.

"Misty!" Voice came, but I was quite surprised that it didn't sound like a yell. I recognised it as Lily's. Delivery just finished unloading box after a box of alcohol and I followed sound of yell until I found myself in lobby.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw Lily and Violet waiting for me.

"Why do you always think that something is wrong when we call you?" Lily asked.

"Because there usually is something wrong." I replied. "Well, if you didn't break anything, then why did you called?"

"It's better to show you." Violet smirked. "Come with us." She added and I followed them to our house that was just at back of the gym. We entered living room and found Daisy there, sitting on edge of sofa.

"There you are!" Daisy said, getting up. As she got up, I saw shopping bag leaned on sofa. She took it and looked at me. "This will complete your outfit for party."

"What?" I stared in shock. "But… but… but you already buy me a dress. I thought that we agreed that there won't be more shopping."

"Misty, Misty, it seems like you weren't paying attention." Violet giggled. "Don't you remember two rules for this party?"

I stood frozen and for a moment I wondered who were they and what have they done to my sisters, because right now I missed my annoying sisters. Daisy sighted and she pulled box from bag. It was black shiny box with words Victoria's Secret neatly written on it. she handed me boy and I slowly took it. I almost looked aside when I opened it, but as I saw red color, I felt my cheeks heating up. This was so embarrassing.

"You… you bought me lingerie?" I asked.

"Yes! But that isn't any kind of lingerie." Daisy replied. "It's, like, premium brand."

Yeah, I know, it cost fortune. "Why did you buy me something so expensive? I would be happy with something cheaper." I complained.

"This is for extra good luck." Lily replied. "Who knows, maybe you finally manage to find a boyfriend."

"Last time I checked, I wasn't Cinderella and you weren't my fairy godmothers." I frowned.

"Hold your temper, little sis." Daisy said. "We were just suggesting."

"Whatever." I puffed. "Well now I have something new and something red. I really hope that there isn't any other rule."

"Nope, only those two, but… you can't go to party in sneakers." Daisy said as she pulled another box from bag. This time, she opened it for me and moving wrap aside, I saw black heals.

"You really don't know when to stop." I replied.

"You are Sensational Sister and even though we act little rude sometimes, we don't stop caring for you." Violet smiled. "I know that we were unfair to you in many ways, but we hope that you'll forgive us."

I swallowed lump from my throat. "You didn't have to buy me all this to prove that."

"We know." Daisy replied. "But this is the best way to show that we do care."

"Thank you." I managed to reply before I gather my sisters into group hug.


	4. Let's get the party started

**New Year's Eve**

.

Breathe in, breathe out. I stood in bathroom and I tried to get rid of nervousness. It was lost cause. I was dressed up and I slipped on new heals, which I wore for whole evening night before, trying to get them more comfortable. I was glad that hell was only 8 cm high, I was sure that I would break a leg in something higher. I looked back to mirror but my reflection looked almost like stranger. My sisters insisted on putting some make-up on my face, but we managed to agree to keep it light. They only put more around my eyes, so now my eyes looked slightly bigger and they insisted on putting red lipstick. Lily helped with my hair and now it was flowing down in gentle waves. I checked clock on my wrist. It was 7 pm and I was sure that guest will start to gather soon.

.

I made my way to pool room and I had to admit that place looked magic. Christmas lights on celling looked like colourful start while their light reflected from glass roof. Lights were dimmed and now I could see lights coming from pool as well. I noticed that they were colourful as well. I was right when I thought that people would start to gather and pool room was already occupied by at least 50 guests. I saw DJ as he prepared for party and I saw one stand with snacks and other that looked more like a bar. We even hired four barmen to help with drinks.

.

Strolling around room, I saw my sisters. Daisy was in long red dress and her hair pinned up. Lily went with short pink dress to match her lose hair. Violet went for black dress that was also short while her hair fell in curves. I waved at them and quickly went further.

"Misty?" Voice startled me and I turned to see brunette that I knew as May.

"May!" I was happy to see her, she was like little sister to me and always good friend.

"Wow Misty, you look hot." May smirked. I looked at her then. She wore her hair down and she had beautiful emerald dress that ended just below her knees.

"You don't look bad yourself." I winked. "Wait… aren't you supposed to be in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Christmas break." May grinned. "And I couldn't miss biggest party of the year."

I sweatdropped. "Biggest ha? I can't wait for cleaning."

"You can worry about that after, but tonight you should enjoy." May grinned. "Misty, look at yourself, you look stunning. You should go and get yourself a date."

"You sound like my sisters, except they used word boyfriend." I replied, shaking my head.

"At least we are agreeing in something." May giggled. "Look, I have a date with me." She gestured with her hand and I saw green haired teenager dressed in matching tux.

"Oh, mister Drew, ha?" I smirked.

"Yep, he finally admitted that he likes me. He did it in most romantic kind of way." May replied, her eyes sparkling a bit.

"Good for you May, and I'm glad that he did, I know that you have huge crush for him." I smiled.

May nodded. "Well, I should go back to him. I'll see you later, ok?" She asked.

"Sure." I replied as I watched her skip back to her boyfriend.

I wondered through party and trying to be a good host, I exchanged few words with guests as I went from one to another. In fact, I started to enjoy myself, although I wasn't sure was that from May's words or from glass of wine that I slowly drunk as I went. I went to put glass aside as I finished and just as I turned, other glass appeared in front of my nose.

"Care for a drink?" Voice asked and following hand that held glass, my eyes fell on another teenager, Gary Oak.

"Oh, hey Gary." I greeted. Gary was real looker if you asked any other girl, he was dressed in brown tux that matched his spiky hair and his brown eyes looked at me with interest.

"Come on, don't tell me that you are turning down a drink." Gary smirked.

"I just finished glass." I replied. "I hope that you plan doesn't involve getting me drunk."

"Of course not. I wouldn't be so much of a friend if I did." Gary inched closer.

"Get a girlfriend Oak." I frowned, I hated when Gary started to flirt.

"Oh, I didn't come alone, but I like watching you sweat." Gary snickered. "Someone has to do that when Ash isn't around." He turned and left before I could reply, but at mention of Ash, it seemed to me like someone suddenly raised temperature in the room.

"Jerk." I hissed after Gary and I went to grab another drink.

.

Hour later, gym started to get slightly packed and DJ started to work on mood of guests. I took glass of sparkling water and I drained it in few swallows. Just before that I drained my second glass of wine and I felt massive thirst. Suddenly, someone bumped at me and I nearly chocked.

"I'm so sorry!" Voice said as I turned and my eyes met with blue ones. "Misty!"

It turned out that my other friend, Dawn, was reason for my choke. "I didn't mean to bump into you, I tripped." She said.

"No need to worry, right?" I smiled. Dawn also wore blue dress, but her was in deeper color and had black part around waist while her blue hair rested in pins.

"I was wondering when I'll bump into you." Dawn replied. "Great party."

"Thanks, but my sisters helped a lot." I replied. "Are you also taking a break?"

"Also? You mean that May's here?" Dawn cheered.

"Yep. She brought Drew as her date." I grinned.

"And I thought that I'll be only one." Dawn smiled.

"You have a date?!" I nearly yelled. "Who?"

"Ash's rival from Sinnoh, Paul." Dawn slowly replied.

"Grumpy guy?" I asked. I remembered stories about Paul. He was big ass.

"Believe it or not, he changed. There is side of him that is actually caring and not arrogant." Dawn said.

"I hope that you are right." I said. "I don't want to see your heart broken."

"I'm sure that you won't." Dawn smiled. "Anyway, see you later. I don't wanna keep my date waiting." She winked and walked away.


	5. Flirt from drunk Rudy

**Drunk Rudy**

.

I found myself in lobby as pool room started to be too crowded for me. Music was already blasting big time, but it didn't make any difference to me.

"Escaping already?" New voice asked, voice that I knew well.

I turned to see tall guy standing at entrance. His spikey brown hair was only shade darker than rest of his skin and his eyes always seemed to be only line. "Brock!" I rushed to him and gave him quick hug. "I had no idea that you'll come as well."

"You know me, can't miss good party." Brock grinned. "And its perfect chance to my friends."

"Wait, you knew that May and Dawn will come as well?" I asked.

"Of course. And I know that Gary is here as well." Brock replied.

"Then you been better informed than me." I replied. "I had no clue that May and Dawn will be here. I suspected that Gary would come, but not them."

Brock smiled. "Well, Tracy is coming as well and if I'm not mistaken, Iris and Cilan should be here as well."

"Really?" I asked. I still didn't met Iris and Cilan in person, but I would love to.

"And I'll give you a hint. Your sisters are bringing someone special as well." Brock smirked.

My mouth fell open. "You are kidding?!"

Brock shook his head. "Don't you know that they threw this party because of you?" He asked. "It's their way of showing that they finally accepted you as Sensational Sister, but in my opinion you are more beautiful than them." Brock finished. "Don't tell them that I said this last part."

I blinked. "I don't get it. I never done anything to deserve this. They were always annoying and I always pushed them aside." I saw tears building in corners of my eyes. "I was never good sister, why are they doing all this?"

"They only want you to be happy, they are your family and family members help each other. They know that they been terrible sisters and they feel bad." Brock replied.

I stared. "I think… I think that I owe them apology." I said, quickly wiping tear that escaped my eye.

"You can do that later." Brock smiled. "Come on, you don't wanna miss your surprise."

.

I followed Brock through crowd. He kept pushing past people and every now and then he would say sorry as he passed. I slowly walked behind as I didn't have same difficulty as him. I just went past some group when hand grabbed my right arm.

"Misty." Person said and I felt my body tense. I looked up to see dark eyes and sneaky face that belonged to Trovita Gym leader Rudy.

"What?" I looked back in direction that Brock went and I realized that I lost sight of him.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked so quietly that I barely heard.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. It took me some time, but in the end I realized how annoying Rudy really way. He acted like he's some kind of Casanova.

"Because I never saw more beautiful girl than you. I don't know is it because of party, but you are radiating. I feel like my knees will buckle under me." Rudy replied while his voice turned all mushy and as he came closer, I could smell alcohol in his breath. He was drunk.

"Look, I appreciate compliment, but I can't join you." I replied, my voice cold as ice. "I already lost sight of my friend as you stopped me and now I have to go and search for him."

"Let me come with you." Rudy replied as he hardened grip around my arm.

"Rudy let go of me! You are hurting my arm!" I cringed from pain that shoot through me.

"But…" Rudy opened his mouth.

"Let go of her!" New voice said and my heart jumped from very sound. I turned my head to same direction that Brock disappeared to and I saw tall young man looking at me, his chocolate eyes full of worry, but at same time his face looked kind as small z birthmarks were barely visible under his eyes. His black hair was shorter than last time I saw him, but at same time it was enough to make me want to run my hands through his hair. He had white long sleeved shirt and it was tucked into black jeans. To say that he looked handsome was understatement.

"Ash?" Suddenly I had hard time finding my voice.

"Hey Mist." He smiled at me. I couldn't help but return smile.

"Look who decided to show up." Rudy's voice came and I realized that for moment I completely forgot about him. "Don't you have better business than to interrupt private conversations?"

"My business is to move your hands from her." Ash replied and although his voice sounded calm, his face shoot daggers.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Rudy spat back.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, new Champion of Kalos." Ash replied.

I stared at him. Champion? Since when? Why didn't I know about that? Rudy spoke again. "So what is you are? Even if you were Master, I still say that you can't go and pray into private conversations."

"You are hurting my best friend. I think that I have every right to stop that." Ash replied.

Rudy looked lost for words and his grip loosen. It was just enough for me to jerk my hand back and go closer to Ash.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked looking at my arm.

I looked as well and saw that my skin was slightly flushed from Rudy's grip, but I didn't felt pain. "Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I looked back at Rudy and I saw him hiss something as he turned and disappeared into crowd. I looked back at Ash as he gestured to follow him.


	6. Surprise

**Surprise?**

.

"You are my surprise?" I looked at Ash as we joined my sisters. May, Drew, Dawn, Paul and Brock were there as well.

"Guilty." Ash grinned. "You sisters knew that we didn't saw each other ever since I went to Unova, so they asked me to come."

"But wait, why did you said that you are Champion?" I asked. "You didn't mention league when we spoke two months ago."

"Sorry." Ash apologised. "I was heading for my eight badge back then and truth is that I didn't know myself. I did send you a mail, but it seems like you are ignoring it." He scratched back of his neck.

"Ups." I winced. I didn't check my mails in more than two months. "I guess that I forgot to check mail with all fuss going in gym."

"That's ok, but it's even better that you found out from me." Ash grinned.

"So Ash, when did you return from Kalos?" Dawn asked.

"It was two days ago and friends that travelled with me came as well, but I guess that they are somewhere in the crowd." Ash replied as he looked around. "Serena and Clement just became couple, so they are busy with each other and Bonnie is in Pallet Town."

"No way! Another couple." Brock smirked as he eyes Ash.

"I wasn't surprised, they liked each other for a while." Ash grinned. Whoa! When did Ash learned concepts of love?

"So May is with Drew, Dawn is with Paul, Serena and Clement got together." Brock counted on his fingers. "I managed to find a girl, even Misty's sisters found guys at party today, so now question is what are you waiting for?" He looked from Ash to me.

"None of your business!" Both Ash and I replied and realizing it we glanced at each other.

"Wow, you really are stubborn." May whistled. "But like you said, it's not my business. Come on Drew, let's dance." She took Drew's hand and lead him away.

"May slow down!" We heard him complain.

"Do you wanna go for a dance?" Paul suddenly asked looking at Dawn.

"Oh why not." She blushed as he took her hand and lead her away.

I looked at Brock. "Wait, did you said that you found a girlfriend?" I asked.

Brock flushed. "Umm yeah."

"Come one Broco, share her name with us." Ash smirked.

"It's… cy." Brock mumbled.

"We didn't hear you." I teased.

"It's Lucy." Brock replied. "Ash knows who I'm talking about because he battled her for Frontier symbol."

"Frontier brain, ha?" Ash asked. "Good for you."

"Thanks." Brock smiled.

"Hey Brock." Lily spoke. "We are thirty, care to join us?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Brock agreed and it was first time that I didn't saw Brock go gaga over my sisters. Four of them went away leaving only Ash and me.

"It's always interesting to have friends gathered." Ash commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said and turned to him.

"I love what you done with a place." Ash grinned. "I can easily say that you were boss."

"Of course that I was. You should have seen first day of preparations. My sisters wanted to do everything by themselves, but they only made mess." I sighted.

"You can't blame them for trying." Ash replied. He suddenly took my hand. "Come on, let's get something to drink."

I followed him without word as I suddenly started to feel quite hot.


	7. To much to handle

**Too much pressure**

.

I gazed at mine and Ash's interlocked hands. Since we came to get a drinks, I easily drained two cocktails while Ash stuck with juice. I could feel more of a heat building inside of me and for a moment, room started to sway. Then the question came.

"Don't you think that you are drinking too fast?" Ash looked at me in concern.

"Maybe." I replied as everything swayed again. I felt like I lost some weight.

"Here." Ash handed me glass of sparkling water. "Drink this."

I don't know why I obeyed him, but I drained glass in seconds and at same time, room stopped spinning, but not completely.

Ash took my hand again. "Come on, I think that you could use some fresh air." He started to lead me through the crowd just as good song started to play.

"Wait!" I stopped him. "Come on, let's dance." I blabbered wondering where my courage came from.

Ash had worried look again. "But…" He started.

"Oh come on Mr. Pokemon Master. One dance and you can drag me out." I gave him my cutest smile.

As looked at me for a moment, and at same time he had battle with himself. "Ok, but only one song." He said in defeat.

I giggled and this time I lead him to dance floor above swimming pool.

.

At first, Ash looked at me with worry, but as he started enjoy, he seemed to forgot about dragging me out after one song. Actually, he forgot so hard that we continued to dance through next five songs. By the end of fifth song, I felt much better and my head seemed to be clearer. Song that came next make me pause for a moment because it was slow song. I looked at Ash and looked nervous, so I decided to use my "drunk" state in my favour. I came closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He took quick breath. "What's wrong?" I asked, trying to stumble on my words.

"I'm not good dancer." Ash seemed to turn pink.

"Nonsense." I used my drunk voice. "You were doing just fine until now."

Ash looked at me for a moment, but gave in and we started to way with the song. I remembered times when we danced before, but this dance seemed to be different. Our eyes seemed to reflect other and I realized how close our faces were.

"You know… I really missed you Ash." I slowly said, still trying to keep my drunk voice because without it my confidence would be blown away.

"Not more than I missed you Mist." Ash smiled.

I returned smile and I leaned my head closer and I rested my forehead at bottom of his neck. He had really nice smell and I breathed deep to memorise it. I noticed that song stopped, but I didn't want to move.

"Mist?" Ash's voice came close to my ear.

"Hmm?" I still didn't move.

"Let get some fresh air." Ash voice sounded softer and I raised my head up.

"Sure." I replied and I let him lead the way again.

.

Ash stopped as we came to lobby. "I'm just going to pick up something, I'll be back in flash, ok?" He carefully eyes me.

"I'll wait here." I smiled and I leaned on reception. Guests kept passing in and out so that automatic doors were more open than closed. I could feel chill from outside and I welcomed it, my head seemed to clear even more.

"Ah, there she is!" Voice came and I instantly tensed. I look to hallway that lead to pool room and I saw Rudy coming my way, but I also saw that he had two companions. Other two were both blond while their faces in sick smiles. It was obvious that all of them were drunk.

"Misty, Misty." Rudy raised his arms to me. "Love of my life, queen of my heart. It was very rude of you to ignore me before."

"She really is looker." One blond said. "This will be fun."

I felt like several alarms went of inside my brain, each telling me how this guys don't know when to quit and I'm their target. "I don't have any business with you."

"Oh Misty, you hurt my feelings when you talk like this." Rudy made puppy face.

"You don't know what you are talking about." I replied. "Go home Rudy, you are drunk."

"Only if you'll come with me." Rudy replied.

"No way in hell." I glared at him.

"I see that we'll have to persuade you." Rudy replied as they moved closer.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled.

"Honey, you can yell as much as you like. No one will hear you from all noise inside." Other blonde snickered.

"Stay away!" I yelled again and all three of them only smiled.

I felt heart in my chest as it started to beat faster from sudden fear. I wondered what were my chances against them. There were three of them and one of me. I could punch one, but then rest two will definitely overpower me.

Rudy was right in front of me when I decided to act. I swing my hand making fist in process and I hit him right into nose. He clutched his face as he fell. My temper was boiling and I glared at other two. They exchanged glances and gained closer. I started to trash around, trying to run past them, but one of blonde grabbed my arms and tossed me on floor.

"You hurt our friend and now you'll pay!" Other spoke as they stood above me.

Suddenly, one guy was pushed into other and they both lost balance. Next I knew, Ash was kneeling next to me. "Misty, are you all right?" He asked, his voice always so worried.

"Yeah." I breathed, suddenly feeling effects of everything that happened. Too much wine, assault and shock took their toll on me as my vision turned dark.


	8. Aftermath

**Last chapter's in. This one is little longer because I didn't have a heart to split it in two. Read and find out why. Oh, and review, I always welcome reviews no matter are they good or bad. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Aftermath**

.

I opened my eyes, but I found out that I could only peak through eyelashes due to bright light that was around me. It took few moments before my eyes fully adjusted to light and when I looked around, I saw that I was in my bed. Pain shot through my head as I wondered how did I get back to my bed. Pulling sheets aside, I saw that I was only in my lingerie and panic shoot through me when I remembered Rudy from last night. They didn't… No, they barely touched me because Ash came there. I blinked as I didn't remember anything after that. My heart started to beat faster again at thought of Ash. I really hoped that I didn't do something stupid. I shook my head banishing my thought, that is Ash, he would never take do something like that. I got up and room wobbled for a moment, but taking deep breath, I grabbed jeans and shirt from closet and I was out.

.

I freshened up and feeling cleaner, I drag myself into kitchen and I found Daisy there. She turned at sound of footsteps and beamed. "Happy New Year sis!" She raised her voice and my head seemed to echo sound.

"Same to you, but please keep your voice down. I have mayor headache." I said.

"I see that you overdid yourself last night." She smiled. "Where were you at midnight? You missed amazing fireworks."

"I'll catch it for next celebration." I shrugged. "Hey Daisy, I know that this will sound silly, but where is Ash and did he told you something?" I asked.

Daisy raised her eyebrow. "Ash? I didn't saw him since we split last night. Why are you asking? Did something happen between you?" She beamed again.

"No!" I yelled little too loud. "Forget that I asked." I replied as I looked at clock. It was 3 pm! "What the hell?! Why did you let me sleep so long?"

"Well, maybe reason is because I woke up just half hour ago." Daisy replied. "Lily and Violet are still asleep."

I felt getting into my old self. "And gym? Is there any damage?"

Daisy just shrugged and I stormed out.

.

I stared at sight of gym. To say that pool room was in mess was understatement. Place smelled from alcohol and I saw shattered glass and garbage left on floor. Luckily, there wasn't anyone left to sleep there and I carefully crossed room. I went to aquarium and I sighted in relief when I saw that place stayed clean. My Pokemon watched me as I went and I knew that they were quite hungry, so I instantly got to work.

.

I walked into lobby half hour later and I froze when I remembered what occurred last night. I gazed at doors expecting Rudy and his helpers to return, but it was just fear taking over me. I slowly went to reception and found note. I picked it up and read.

 _Mist. Please call me when you wake up. Ash x_

I didn't even finish reading note and I was already rushing back to house to fetch my phone.

.

It took one ring before Ash answered. "Hey Misty."

"Hey Ash, happy New Year." I said.

"Happy New Year to you too." Ash replied and I swear that I hear him giggle.

"So why did you left a note to call you?" I asked, I wanted answers and I knew that he has them.

"Well, I wondered if you would like to go for a walk with me, to catch some fresh air." Ash's voice seemed to tremble, but he said sentence without stumbling.

"Sure, what day do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Today." Ash simply replied. "I'm at Pokemon centre, I didn't return to Pallet last night."

"Oh." I replied. "That's fine by me. When will you pick me up?"

"Is ten minutes enough for you to get ready?" He asked.

I nodded and realized that he can't see me. "Yeah."

"See you in ten minutes then." Ash replied and hanged up.

.

I found myself in front of closet again. I changed my shirt as I pulled out something more appropriate for winter time. I left jeans, I was sure that I won't be cold and I took my coat. I pocketed my phone and valet before leaving to hallway to search for my winter boots. As came five minutes later just like he said. I didn't even invite him into house, I closed doors behind me and we left.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I know place where we can see sunset. I think that we can just make there in time." Ash replied.

I felt grin. "If you don't get us lost in process."

"Don't worry, I won't." Ash replied.

"Um Ash, this is awkward, but can you tell me how did I get to my bed?" I asked.

Ash laughed. "No, it's not awkward." He replied. "Umm, I carried you to bed."

"You… carried… me?" I said in gasps.

"Yeah, after those guys attacked you, I pushed them away. They were so drunk that they passed out on spot, specially Rudy, I must say that you punched him quite hard." Ash explained.

"He deserved it." I spat.

"Oh he deserves bigger beating than that." Ash commented.

"Tell me that you didn't…" I looked at him.

Ash shook his head. "No. I was planning to beat lights out of them, but then you decided to pass out, so I picked you up and I carried you to your room." Ash said. "I… I also removed dress from you… but I did it with my eyes closed, I swear."

I felt heat in my cheeks. "Yeah, I wondered about that in the morning."

Ash seemed to flush. "I wasn't looking, I swear."

"I believe you. Ash, I know you too good to know that you are not lying." I replied as we moved in direction of coast.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Ash smiled. "But I do wonder why did you passed out? You weren't that drunk."

"You noticed that, ha?" I asked.

"Yeah, when we were dancing, your breath didn't smell so much of alcohol." Ash said and scratched back of his neck.

"To be honest, I think that pressure got to me in the end. I mean, they attacked me and then fear and alcohol in the end, I'm not sure that there was any other way to react." I admitted.

"You got me quite worried, you know. I sat on the edge of bed longer than half hour as worry got best of me and I simply watched you sleep." Ash said.

I stopped. There goes nothing. "Why did you leave?"

Ash stopped as well and he looked at me, blush visible on his face. "Umm, you started talking in your sleep and I guess that I felt like something to private for me to hear." He said. "But I did hear you saying my name."

It was my turn to flush. "Yeah, that happens when I'm drunk." I replied. "My sisters heard me talk in my sleep when they decided to get me drunk for my sixteenth birthday." I resumed walking and Ash followed.

"Did you hear anything else?" I asked.

"No, just my name few times. I left after that." Ash admitted.

.

Rest of our walk passed on light chatter and we exchanged some important details from our last talk. In no time at all, I found myself gazing at ocean, but my heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I realized that we came to Cerulean Cape, one of most popular dating places. We came closer to light house and we stopped to look at sun that was close to setting.

I had burning question on my mind and I had to ask while I still had courage. I nudged him and he looked at me. "Um Ash, I was wondering about something. You said that you left because I started to talk in my sleep. Well… if I didn't start talking, would you still leave?" There, question was out. I dug myself a hole and now I waited for him to answer that he would.

Ash stared at me, his lips slightly apart. "I…" He started. "I… I wouldn't."

I stopped breathing. Oh my God! "You wouldn't?" I asked, maybe I heard wrong.

"No. I care too much to just leave you. I know that it doesn't helps much, but I felt like I should be there near you, even though I couldn't help you." He admitted.

Somebody pinch me I must be dreaming. I nearly pinched myself. "I… I understand. It gave you comfort to stay near." I replied.

Ash nodded. "And there is another reason." He paused. "Even since we split apart, I never stopped thinking about you and… and I realized why."

Oh. My. God! "Why?" I asked, my voice barely whisper.

Ash closed his eyes for a second, but when he opened them back, I saw determination and care. "Truth is… Misty, I love you." He admitted.

I gasped. I felt faint and this time it didn't have any connection to fear. "Ash." I said his name before I put my hands on sides of his face and I pressed my lips on his. To say that I kissed him would be inappropriate term, but to say that I snogged him would be more fitting. I waited for that kiss ever since we had our first "date" on Maiden's Peak.

We parted, catching our breath. "You know… I have confession as well." I smiled. "I love you to Ash." I said as my eyes never moved from his.

Ash grinned and brought our faces back together. Second kiss was more passionate than first and world seemed to melt away around us. As we parted, I noticed that sun already set.

"We missed sunset." Ash gestured for horizon.

"Shame." I giggled. "I'm sure that it was beautiful."

Ash smiled. "I think that it's beauty pales compared to you."

"When did you became such romantic?" I smiled.

"Since I realized that I love you." Ash replied. It was enough for me, I pulled him back to me and as we kissed for third time, I knew that I wanted to kiss only him for the rest of my life.


End file.
